The quantitative determination of analytes in body fluids is of great importance in the diagnoses and maintenance of certain physiological conditions. For example, lactate, cholesterol, and bilirubin should be monitored in certain individuals. In particular, determining glucose in body fluids is important to individuals with diabetes who must frequently check the glucose level in their blood to regulate the glucose intake in their diets. The results of such tests can be used to determine what, if any, insulin or other medication needs to be administered. In one type of testing system, test sensors are used to test a fluid such as a sample of blood.
Measurement of blood glucose concentration is typically based on a chemical reaction between blood glucose and a reagent. The chemical reaction and the resulting blood glucose reading as determined by a blood glucose meter is temperature sensitive. Therefore, a temperature sensor is typically placed inside the blood glucose meter. The ambient temperature and reagent temperature are then extracted using the temperature sensor readings. The calculation for blood glucose concentration in such meters typically assumes that the temperature of the reagent is the same as the temperature reading from a test sensor placed inside the meter. However, if the actual temperature of the reagent and the test sensor are different, the calculated blood glucose concentration decreases in accuracy. An increase in temperature or the presence of a heat source within a blood glucose meter will generally result in erroneous blood glucose measurements. Furthermore, the thermal properties of a blood glucose meter often render the system slow to respond to environmental changes such as a change in temperature.